


Sanders Sides text scenarios (Suggest a title pls)

by Korijem17



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Minor Injuries, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting, obligatory remus warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korijem17/pseuds/Korijem17
Summary: just a bunch of text scenarios with the sides.Some are short while others will be longer.Enjoy!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Dark Creativity | Remus/Deceit/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, LAMPDR, no remrom
Kudos: 10





	1. A/N - Requests

If you would like to request a one-shot text story, please comment on this chapter with preferably a dialogue prompt. you can still use other prompts but dialogue ones would work best.

**Rules**

I will **not** do Sexting, but I can put hints to it because of Remus.  
I will only do Unsimpethetic sides if I like the prompt requested with it, otherwise, I will not write them.  
I will not do Remrom. Although if I feel like it would fit, I will put it in the background.  
I will do any other ship, including LAMP(DR) with all the sides together.

If you make a request it would be nice if you were to use the following layout:

_"Prompt" - Ship (Any additional characters); Fluff, Angst etc..._

if you do not want a specific side in the story, please add on:

 _w/o Character_ at the end or _Only_ before _Ship_

Also, please try not to comment your request multiple times. I will get to it as soon as I can!

Take it easy Guys, Gals, and Nonbinary Pals!

Peace Out!


	2. if you don't do the slep, you don't do the brain - Logicality

_ 2:36 pm _

Patton: Logan.

_ 2:39 pm _

Patton: Logan?

Patton: Logan!

Patton: Logan!!

_ 2:41 pm _

Logan: what?

Patton: Virgil told me you barely come out of your room the entire time Ro and I were gone. 

Patton: Please tell me you aren’t still in your room.

_ 2:43 pm _

Logan: ...

Patton: oh my god. 

Patton: Logan how long has it been since you slept?

Logan: I do not know.

Patton: since you ate?!

_ 2:45 pm _

Logan: Tuesday?

Patton: you stated that as a question which means you don’t remember

Patton: Lo, honey, we left on Monday it's Friday 

Patton: that’s it i’m coming to get you. And NO complaints!

Logan: Very well.

_ 7:19 pm _

Logan: Thank you.

Patton: no problem hon!

**Logan: I love you [message deleted]**


End file.
